


Fiery Throngs Of Muted Angels

by muchachos



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Depression, Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi, Pining, Self-Harm, Thomas and Minho are fallen angels, Thomas thinks He's supposed to protect Newt at all costs same, Triggers, im sorry, is that even the right term i have no idea, newt's the sad one, poor Newt, thominho are stalkers hahaha, tmr - Freeform, wouldve tagged this as crack bc of the tags and the summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchachos/pseuds/muchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Thomas' mission is to protect Newt at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Throngs Of Muted Angels

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is crack im sorry

"He's doing it again." Thomas sighed.

"We've seen things like this before, what's the big deal?" Minho asked, crossing his arms.

"Minho, I told you, he's my person." Thomas replied with another heaving sigh.

"Dude, we're rebels. We don't do this kind of thing anymore, remember?" he said, rolling his eyes.

 

Thomas acted as if he didn't hear his friend and continued watching over Newt, 'his person'.

Thomas had been looking after the blonde for weeks now, there was just something that told him to look after this boy, so he made it his duty to continue watching over him to protect Newt.

 

He'd found Newt during one of his' and Minho's ventures, walking somewhere along the streets of Chicago, emergency glamour in pockets, just in case the one they were currently wearing to hide their massive wings wore off.

 

Newt.. An unusual one, that one. Thomas had always thought.

Sometimes Minho would pin after several girls and boys, even if they were human. The rules didn't matter to him, that's what rebelling is about, right? He never lived by the rules and would break all of them every single chance he gets. He'd hide his wings and go to clubs and grind on people and date whoever he wants. Thomas, on the other hand, was kind of the opposite of that. He did join Minho sometimes, partying and travelling whenever, sure he'd been attracted to some guys but he'd never dated any of them.

It wouldn't work out, he'd tell MInho. And even if it did, how exactly is he going to tell them that he's not human at all?

But with Newt, Thomas suddenly wanted to try.

 

 

"You like him, don't you?" Minho smirked and Thomas only grunted in reply.

"Yeah. You do. You're a sucker for him aren't you, man?", said Minho who kept smirking at the brunet. Thomas felt a sudden urge to punch his friend in the face.

"Shut up, Minho." He instead replied, fixing his gaze on Newt once more.

"Pfft. Sure." Minho said, winking.

 

* * *

 

 

"Look, you wouldn't understand." Minho tensed at this, as if remembering something he wasn't supposed to.

"Stop acting like I didn't fall for someone human before." said an offended and scarred Minho.

 

Thomas felt guilty. It was true. Minho did actually fall for a human once, and all this time he'd always refused to talk about it and visibly tensed every time the topic comes up. All he'd ever told Thomas was that her name was Teresa and that she's been dead for years now. Minho would always tell him how she loved daisies and coffee and arm wrestling and that he'd never admitted it but she's always been right (and that she never fails to beat him at arm wrestling).

See, the thing is, there's no such thing as an afterlife. There's heaven, there's hell but you're either born an angel, demon or human.

It's unfair. Humans happen to be mortals given only one life and then after that, there's nothing. Just absolute darkness, and feeling like you're slowly being forgotten. Slowly disappearing. It's like you never existed at all.

And obviously, it's a bad decision to fall for mortals. You get so attached and when they're gone you're going to carry the grief forever.

 

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll let you help." Thomas smiled at his friend apologetically.

"Great decision. Now, lover boy over there is hurting himself and because I'm such a pure soul and in fact an angel, my conscience couldn't handle that. We need to put a stop to this. It's bad enough that they don't get to be immortal, they deserve all the happiness they can get." Minho preached, without a single stutter. Almost as if he'd memorized the whole damn speech.

"Nice. When did you find the time to memorize all of that?"

"Shush, dude. Let's do this. We'll get your boy all smiles, recovered and whole again." Minho said, patting Thomas' back a bit too roughly.

"I love you, Minho.  My hero." Thomas sarcastically said, rolling his eyes at Minho, who, in turn, raised an eyebrow at the homosexual.

"Let's not speak of this ever again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid. they're gonna look like stalkers. 
> 
> do i continue or should i stop


End file.
